Reunion
by Jirachi Princess
Summary: My first Code Lyoko fanfic. Please be kind when reviewing my story! UlrichYumi.
1. You're Invited To

REUNION

Disclaimer- I do not own Code Lyoko and any of its characters.

This story takes place ten years from now.

* * *

"Good morning Sassy!" Yumi said as she pet her golden retriever. The dog handed her a pile of papers.

"Oh? So you've gotten me my mail haven't you? Thank you." She looked over each of them and sighed.

"Bill…bill…bill…you just don't get decent letters these days, huh Sassy?" Sassy barked and handed her another envelope.

"One more huh?" she took the envelope and read it.

"What? From Kadic College? Why, I haven't been there since I left in 10th grade!" she quickly opened up the envelope and began to read to herself.

To Whom It May Concern:

I, Principal Delmas of Kadic College, hereby invite you to the annual ten-year reunion for the class of 2005. It is free of all costs and you may bring anyone of your liking. Please be aware that there are still students on campus, and that they are not to be disturbed for any reason. Thank you for your cooperation.

Place: Kadic College

Time: Anytime Between 5 pm and 10 pm

When: October 20th 2015

Where: At the gym

Sincerely,

Elizabeth Delmas

Principal

"What? That's strange, why would I be invited? I never graduated from there." She said suspiciously.

"And Sassy, get this,_ Sissy_ is the principal! Boy, we had great times there. Do you think I should go?" Sassy barked again.

"You think so? Eh…wait! It's _tonight_! Why in the world did I just get this letter if it's _tonight_! I've got to find something to wear!" With that Yumi darted to the mall. She found something she thought was just right for the occasion. As everyone knows, Yumi doesn't like to dress up too much. She found a simple flared black skirt with a red satin short-sleeve top. She paid for her things and left in a hurry.

At home she took a shower, put on her clothes, and did her hair. Yumi's hair was now longer than it used to be, it was reaching a couple inches below her shoulder. She had decided that she should leave it down; she figured she looked better with it like that anyway. She opened her closet and pulled out a box. Inside was something so pretty, she had never even worn it before. Yumi reached her hand inside and pulled out black, open-toed, high-heeled shoes.

"After this thing, I'm going to be in so much pain." She stated as she put on the shoes and stood up. She almost fell, while trying to walk to the door, but quickly regained her balance. She grabbed her coat and yelled goodbye to Sassy.

* * *

Yumi pulled up to the school. She stepped out of her car and looked around.

"Boy, this place hasn't changed a bit." She said, making her way to the gym. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside, the music was loud, people were everywhere, and there was a buffet table filled with different foods and drinks. She didn't feel very hungry, so instead, she sat down at a table. Yumi was hoping that she'd see at least one of her friends here, and to her satisfactory, she did.

She had heard a slight giggle coming from behind her. It sounded familiar, very familiar. Yumi turned around and saw Aelita sitting at a nearby table. She wasn't looking at Yumi though, she was looking at someone else. Although, Yumi couldn't see who it was, because of the crowd of people blocking her view. She made her way closer, and realized that it was nothing new. It was only Jeremie! He was close up to Aelita's ear, whispering supposed nonsense into it.

She walked even closer and stood in front of the two.

"Well, weren't you two going to come and say hi? Cause if you want, I can leave you alone." Yumi said, joking of course.

"Yumi? Yumi!" Aelita jumped up and put Yumi in a tight hug.

"Great to see you guys." She said. Jeremie only smiled.

"Yumi, have a seat! Tell me, how are you doing?" Aelita asked. Yumi noticed a bright shining figure on Aelita's ring finger.

"AELITA! That's beautiful!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Thank you. Jeremie gave it to me." Aelita said smiling at Jeremie.

"What?" Yumi had realized what this was.

"Well, you see…" Aelita was interrupted by none other than Jeremie.

"I proposed to her a while back. We are getting married in November, we tried to call you, but we didn't know where you lived or your phone number." Yumi didn't know what to say, she was so happy for them.

"Congratulations!" Was all she could say.

* * *

They sat there and talked for a while until someone placed their hands over Yumi's eyes. She squealed.

"Guess who!" said the person. Yumi thought for a moment and smiled. She knew who it was.

"Odd!"

"Hey, how'd you know?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Lucky guess, I suppose. Besides, how did _you _know it was _me_? I could've been Sissy for all you know."

"Yeah, but you weren't were ya?" he replied, laughing.

"I guess you're right. Hey! Aelita what's that?" Odd asked, noticing the ring on her finger.

Jeremie told Odd, what he told Yumi. Yumi looked over at the door and sighed. Aelita noticed this and figured she had to do something.

"Uh, Jeremie, I'm going to the restroom okay?"

"Okay, but you do remember where it is, right?"

"Yes, I do. Yumi would you like to come with me?"

"Huh? Oh, sure Aelita." Yumi got up and followed her to the girl's bathroom.

* * *

On their way back, Aelita noticed that Yumi was hardly talking. She sat Yumi down on a bench and began to talk.

"Yumi? Are you okay? You seem a little…upset."

"No, I'm fine Aelita, I just…how come he isn't here?" she asked.

"I don't know. He probably wasn't invited."

"What? Why not, he _was _a student here." Yumi said.

"Maybe I should tell you, before you hear it from anyone else."

"What, is something wrong? Did something happen to him?"

"No…it's just that…"

"What Aelita?"

"Ulrich was expelled, Yumi!"

"Why!"

"Well, when you left, he became so depressed."

"He can't blame this on me! I didn't want to leave! He knew that! My parents made me go!"

"Calm down Yumi. He _did_ know that, but he assured himself that he was going to be able to see you again. And after a year, he just sort of, gave up on that. He became very distant from the rest of us. He hardly ever talked, and it was even harder to defeat X.a.n.a most of the time, because he hardly ever showed up. He started failing a lot of his classes. But that didn't stop one person from getting to him." Aelita said, looking deep into Yumi's eyes, to show that she understood how she felt.

"Who? Who was it?" Yumi asked, practically falling off the bench.

"Sissy…they began d-dating."

"That's _it_? Aelita, that's fine. I mean, with me not being here, I figured it was bound to happened sometime."

"There's more Yumi."

"Oh, sorry. Go on."

"He…he…"

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry that I just have to leave you hanging like that, but it creates so much suspense! Please Review! 


	2. Mistakes Happen

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter! It really makes me happy to see that people enjoy my writing.

Reunion: Chapter 2

"Sissy…they began d-dating." Aelita told Yumi.

"That's _it_? Aelita, that's fine. I mean, with me not being here, I figured it was bound to happened sometime."

"There's more Yumi."

"Oh, sorry. Go on."

"He…he…"

"Aelita, please!"

"Okay Yumi, now I'm going to say this, but you have to promise me that it won't change that fact that you still like Ulrich. What he did was a mistake, understand?" Yumi nodded, attentively listening to the pink haired girl sitting next to her.

"I promise." She said quietly. There was a moment of silence before Aelita went on.

"He got Sissy pregnant." There was another big silence. Yumi stared at Aelita as if she was playing a very cruel joke on her. But unfortunately, she wasn't.

"What! But- but that doesn't sound like something Ulrich would do! She _must _have led him on!"

"Yumi, even if she did lead him on, she still became pregnant. She tried to hide it from her father, but of course, after a while, her stomach started to grow. Her choice of clothes changed and she was eating a lot. The thing is, Ulrich didn't know. So one day she came to him outside and tried to tell him. And Ulrich, knowing Sissy, knew it was hard to believe anything she said, so he denied it. Then her father, suddenly noticing that she was acting strange, asked her why she was acting like this. She had no other choice but to tell him. He got very angry and asked her who she thinks the father will be. Sissy told him it was Ulrich. He then went to Ulrich and confronted him in front of everyone in our class. And once again, Ulrich denied it. That made him even more furious, so he called up Ulrich's parents and told them. He said that Ulrich would be expelled for being that close to his daughter…Yumi? Are you okay?"

"That wasn't fair…did Sissy get in trouble too?"

"Of course she did, but not for long. Not with the baby and all."

"I don't understand. How can my leaving, cause so much trouble?"

"Yumi, everyone knew that Ulrich was in love with you. Even Sissy did, but she knew that if you weren't here, it was time to step up."

"I hate my parents! I told them I didn't want to go back to Japan! Why did they make me!" Yumi couldn't hold it in any longer, she fell on her knees and cried. Aelita knelt down next to her and comforted her as best as she could.

"Yumi, don't cry, they aren't together anymore, remember? Ulrich was expelled. You can still be with him and you don't have to worry about Sissy anymore. She hates him for never being around her daughter, and knowing you and Ulrich, you'll find a way to be together."

"Thank you Aelita," Yumi said between breaths "But you don't understand. I was…he was…we were supposed to…it just hurts me to hear that he was _with _someone before he was _with _me."

"I know."

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Jeremie asked looking at his watch.

"Maybe they got lost. They haven't been here in over ten years, Einstein! But don't worry, they'll find their way back."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. And stop calling me Einstein!"

"Okay jeez." Odd looked around. He noticed a few of his classmates, but not many. It must have been because they had always hung out together or had been off fighting X.a.n.a.

"Hey Jeremie?"

"Yeah Odd?"

"Do…do you think Ulrich will show up?"

"I'm not sure Odd. Chances are, he doesn't even know that we're having a reunion. Remember, Sissy invited us, she might not want him to come."

"Maybe, but remember, he _is_ her baby's father."

"You got a point there, Odd." Jeremie said leaving Odd with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

Yumi had stopped crying about fifteen minutes ago, and they were heading back to the gym.

"Are you sure you're okay now Yumi?"

"Yes Aelita, I'm fine thank you."

"I'm sorry about everything."

"No, it's not your fault! I'm actually glad you told me. At least I heard it from someone who I like to be around, and not…"

"Someone you hate being around?"

"I was going to say Sissy, but I don't think there's much of a difference." What she said made Aelita laugh and soon enough they were back at their table.

"What took you so long?" Jeremie asked, looking at Aelita.

"Um, we just had to take care of something. But don't worry, everything's okay now." Yumi said, keeping Aelita from answering.

Soon, the fast paced music toned down, and the slow type music began.

"Hey Aelita, d-do you want to d-dance?"

"Oh, of course Jeremie." Aelita looked at Yumi, she didn't want to leave her here alone (Even though she _was_ with Odd). But Yumi insisted that she go and have a good time. Jeremie and Aelita moved onto the dance floor. At first he had his hands at his side, but Aelita made him put them on her hips. He blushed and Aelita giggled, but in a little while they weren't doing such a bad job.

"Boy, never thought I'd live to see the day when Einstein danced!"  
"Oh hush Odd! They look cute together, don't they?"

"Yeah, but just because they do doesn't mean it's going to work out." He said.

"Do I hear jealousy? Huh?"

"No!" he said turning his back on Yumi.

"Ohhh, I get it. Odd wants a girlfriend too?"

"Yumi, please!"

"Fine, but they _do_ look great together and they _will_ work out!"

"Riiiight, but I'm not taking back what I said, just because they do doesn't mean it's going to work out. Hey, take you and Ulrich for example. You guys looked great together, but you never even kissed!" Odd hadn't realized that Yumi was growing angrier by the second, but she cooled down.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Yumi. I didn't mean-"

"It's _fine_ Odd, mistakes happen." After the mentioning of Ulrich, there was an awkward silence.

"Yumi, you wanna dance?" Yumi laughed and said.

"Sure."

* * *

They were talking about things that happened to them throughout the years they were apart. Just then, someone tapped Odd on his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" The mysterious person asked.

"I don't think…Oh! Sure um, be my guest!" Odd stepped back from Yumi and let the other guy step in.

"Not to be rude, but do I know you?"

"Of course you do. You mean…you don't remember me?" he asked her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No, sorry, not a clue of who you are. And please, don't touch me."

"Yumi, it's me! Ulrich!" she was in a state of shock. He looked so different, he had very short hair now, and didn't look like the Ulrich she knew at all. Then she remembered that terrible mistake he made. She knew it was a slip-up, but she couldn't bear to look at him.

"U-Ulrich? I'm sorry, but I have to go." She ran back to the table, leaving Ulrich on the dance floor.

"But Yumi! I-I have to talk to you!" he walked off the dance floor, but bumped into someone else. Someone that he did not want to see right now.

"What are you doing here!" the being sounded angry, and angry it was.

"I was a student here too you know, I should've been invited! I had to find out the hard way when I was passing the front of the school and saw the big, stupid '10 YEAR REUNION FOR THE CLASS OF 2005' banner hanging on the gate!"

"You should have taken it as a sign that I didn't want you here!" she yelled.

"I don't have time for this Sissy! Just get out of my way!"

"No! I don't want you calling me Sissy anymore, my name is Elizabeth do you hear me?"

"Yeah loud and clear!"

"Good…and you could at least have the nerve to ask me how OUR daughter is doing!"

"Whatever."

* * *

Yumi had said her goodbyes to Jeremie and Odd, but Aelita pulled her outside.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to see him Yumi."

"Oh no, I did see him."

"You did? Did you talk?"

"No, I-I couldn't. Listen, I'll see you later okay? Here take my phone number, my address, and my e-mail. You can talk to me anytime you like." She handed Aelita a paper with the information jotted down on it.

"Thank you Yumi. It was great seeing you again." She hugged her and Yumi stepped into her car and rolled down the window.

"Good luck with Jeremie, and make sure I get an invite!"

"You will!" Aelita said waving goodbye as Yumi drove away.

* * *

There no cliffhanger, happy? Don't worry, that's not the end. I can't leave Yumi and Ulrich apart forever! ……Or can I? 


End file.
